IBC turns third player
October 11, 2012 Just a 4-month after it revamped its programming lineup with new shows, sequestered TV station IBC-13 as the Kapinoy network is now the No. 3 most watched station nationwide, according to a survey conducted by the Kantar Media. It has financially among the government-owned networks RPN-9 and PTV-4, while IBC-13 is better than ABS-CBN, to compete with major TV networks in certain time slots as the Philippine TV landscape had been characterized by a strong rivalry Sources said that while Viva had an airtime block agreement with IBC-13, management of the company that owns Viva Communications, Inc., is now reportedly keen on acquiring the sequestered TV outfit. I think the plan now is to acquire IBC-13 to allow Viva Entertainment to air as more programs with PBA as given a full program lineup, the source said. Acquiring IBC-13 would be to do for Viva Entertainment since they would be spending for the improvement of the government station’s facilities, the same source said. The head office of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. (IBC-13) has received reports from all its provincial relay stations that irate basketball fans have threatened to allowing their facilities for their telecast the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) games and more programs, they have helped IBC 13 rise from its financial slump and mediocre ratings. Vic Del Rosario is still keen on acquiring a government-owned broadcasting network to strengthen his group’s presence in the television industry, the researcher looked into marketing communication strategies that the network employ in order to improve network survival and competition advantage. Rosario, who chairs Viva Entertainment, told reporters that the possible acquisition would depend on the government’s privatization plan of International Broadcasting Corporation of Channel 13, we will now adding more entertainment programs as well as sports shows including basketball, boxing and billiards. Under the agreement, Viva Entertainment will also finance the the rehabilitation of IBC 13’s transmission and facilities. The Aquino administration plans to privatize IBC 13 and RPN to raise more revenues. With the primetime block, IBC-13 is now earning a monthly revenue of Php12 million for an average of Php73 thousand per hour. Its daytime block, meanwhile, is offered at Php25-50 thousand per hour. IBC-13 posted last 2011 a net income before tax of Php55.92 Million. In addition, this thesis discussed how important TV brand management was for network survival and competition advantage, especially in the case of IBC. For IBC, building a stronger presence both in the rural and urban areas and creating stronger relationships among the viewers were essential to the identified communication concerns, marketing communication strategies for TV, TV branding, product life cycle, network survival and competition advantage . We have definitely eaten into the audience share, Canoy told Inquirer last Monday thanks to the president Noynoy Aquino administration as well as sequestered by the Philippine Commission on Good Government (PCGG) with IBC increased its viewership ratings and has established its position as a strong number three in the Philippine television industry continuing to prevent IBC's provincial and relay stations, by a significant increase in their production costs by getting the biggest stars, the best production values, and the technological audience reach. The network will continue to challenge industry by presenting new programs while IBC will not be sold because its still up for privatization. In its last July of airing, IBC-13 captured 23.5 percent of viewership in key cities according to the survey on the Kantar Media. ABS-CBN placed first at 42.2 percent and GMA 7 landed the second spot at 37.3 percent. The revealed competition TV5, which placed third at 20.3 percent. IBC new management is newest chairman Eric Canoy, president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, sales and marketing Tessie Taylor and vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz must be a rotation among the commercial TV networks regarding the coverage of the trial, the first of its kind in the country’s telecommunications and broadcast industry worked long and hard for the rehabilitation of the sequestered network, which is now up for privatization. . Ramon Ang, president of San Miguel Corporation, earlier said the company is interested in the the privatization of IBC-13 and RPN 9. Any venture into TV will provide synergies with SMC’s telecommunication business. The conglomerate owns Liberty Telecom, Eastern Telecommunications Phils. Inc., and Bell Telecommunications. The two established networks have already signed up the major stars, so IBC may now have to build up its own roster of popular players, will likely raise the floor price for Channel 13. We need to make from P25 million to P30 million a month to keep it afloat. We're barely making half of that. We have to costs by cost measures and introducing new programs, Ms. Boots said. There is also steady increase in all-day viewership and its morning belt is consistently at double-digit share levels. The Senate’s decision to allow one more commercial television channel to cover the impeachment trial of President Aquino has sparked another bitter corporate war behind rival networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7. Analysts said that Viva Entertainment’s blocktime agreement with IBC 13 makes sense because it could reach a coverage and in preparation for a possible acquisition of IBC 13 assets for making big-budget. We beating ABS-CBN 2 and GMA 7 in the same time slots. IBC is the No.3 slot in the network with Viva-TV programming, Canoy told Inquirer Entertainment. IBC become more aggressive for surging ahead in the ratings. She added that things are looking up for the company as non-primetime sales for programs aired before 5 p.m. to 12 midnight slot doubled, while creative selling of content has been adding P3 billion a month to the company's revenues. We believe that ABS-CBN and GMA are both doing well in serving their respective markets. So we dedicated to focus our efforts to the market segment that like to watch local drama series during primetime," Mr. Canoy said now have the market-driven strategies by integrating programming, merchandising and sales that IBC-13 ran a TV plug for the station, amid the station's aggressive ads and promo. Pointed out the network's progress in terms of viewership and audience share versus the other competing stations of the two giant networks. "To date, IBC-13 is at its highest level in the morning block with close to 23% audience shares and is at a close fight with network giants ABS-CBN and GMA with both having 26.07% and 27.2% audience shares, respectively. Earlier reports said IBC-13’s assets and franchise were valued at P1.2 billion while and RPN-9’s franchise was estimated at P800 million while registered a net income of P1.30 billion for the full year 2011 in privatization said IBC Board of Directors, while news media reported that ABS-CBN net income plummeted to P2.4 billion and GMA Network net income plummeted to P1.72 billion in the same period and revenue from P12 million of IBC. IBC-13 become the country's No.3 station announced new programs and a roster of stars. It has since been called the Kapinoy network with the battle despite the dominance of giant networks (GMA-7 is Kapuso and ABS-CBN is Kapamilya as well as TV5 is Kapatid), conducted by the Kantar Media. As such, IBC-13 continues to be viewed by the industry as a network of value. This is clearly manifested in the latest evening primetime survey undertaken by Kantar Media, the firm which now surveys TV ratings. While the GMA and ABS-CBN networks easily grabbed the two top spots, with 30.5% and 20.9% of all viewing households, respectively, IBC-13 now garnered 15.8%, which is significant, especially if compared with TV5's 14.6%. He added presented the entertainment media that increase in advertising revenues of IBC-13 offers a new IBC-13 primetime lineup, led by Express Balita, 5 Girls and Daddy, The Weakest Link, PBA, Esperanza, María Isabel and I Need Romance which fills up to the television network's primetime schedule. “Advertising revenues will more than double this year compared to last year,” he said, adding that the ratings of hit shows on IBC are doing very well that many continue to place advertisements during the time slots when these are shown, it introduced a new genre in Philippine primetime television. "We were already have Pinoy to be a strong third among all TV stations, we were able to compete with the big networks to become number one during weekday and weekends," Mr. Canoy told reporters last week. Canoy was especially keen on the networks newest successful asianovela I Need Romance, a Korean drama since Filipino viewers acquired with KBS, MBC, SBS and tvN. It occupied the top spot in its time slot and it became so popular that the network's competitors to buy similar programs and shows. He said IBC-13 accounted for 10% of the total advertising load in the industry with a total of 130 advertisers in 2012, including the big advertisers like PCSO, DOH (Department of Health), Unilever, P&G, Colgate, Unilab, Nestle, Wyeth, San Miguel Corporation, Pfizer, Alaska, Novellino Wines, Universal Robina Corporation, Ajinomoto, Johnson & Johnson, Smart, PLDT, Globe, Rebisco, KFC, Lamoiyan, Pepsi Cola, Charmee Pantiliners, Pure Foods, Jollibee and McDonald's. Despite a decline in their telenovela viewership, new popular Mexican soap opera of the newest imported telenovela'' ''Maria Isabel, now is No.1 in the ratings and has generated more advertising in its first month as the Spanish telenovela while Pinoy viewers acquired with Televisa, and used to watching popular soap series in imports of Mexico, Korean and Taiwanese, he said. Mr. Vic del Rosario said IBC-13's local version of the game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, has become the No.1 most watched TV program in Mega Manila (Metro Manila and nearby provinces). The show, hosted by Drew Arellano, now airs from Saturday at 7 p.m. and Sunday at 9 p.m., starting to gain more viewers. The audience share of Who Wants to be a Millionaire? just new phenomenally. It now has an average of one million viewers per week, Mr. Rosario declared. Since then, Who Wants to be a Millionaire? number one in its timeslot in Mega Manila," he added. The TV executive said the show airing phenomenal successful game shows The Weakest Link, is making a strong showing as well in its 8:30 p.m. timeslot, is hosted by Richard Yap. "We are very pleased that the show is gaining ground against ABS-CBN's Walang Hanggan, and GMA's Luna Blanca in the ratings race," Mr. Rosario said. He said IBC-13 is also gaining a strong following every Sunday, with PBA, Born to be a Star and Sunday Sinemaks scoring large ratings numbers for the TV network. Alongside from its improved ratings during primetime, Mr. Rosario said IBC-13 is also gaining ground in the primetime block, with its Filipino-dubbed animated series gaining a strong following. "It was the localized version of the animated series Winx Club from Rainbow S.r.l become the No.1 phenomenal fairy-serye that first made IBC-13 number one in the prime time block than Equator Man (ABS-CBN) and Magdalena (GMA)," Mr. Rosario said a worldwide phenomenon. Released by Viva Video, Winx Club DVDs volumes 1 to 10 are now available on all record stores nationwide from Video City, continuously broadcast in over 130 countries with top ratings. 'Former Ch 2 talents beef up IBC-13 slots ' September 27, 2012 IBC-13 HAS SOUGHT THE HELP OF FORMER ABS-CBN employees to beef up its new programming as the Kapinoy network will get a better chance at beating rival networks with ABS-CBN and GMA, according to network president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa. Roa identified Snooky Serna as the broadcast journalists, who used to the ABS-CBN talent for a Filipina film and television actress, is now the anchor of the hour-long flagship news program Express Balita at 6:30 p.m. with TG Kintanar. Serna was a last resurfaced on ABS-CBN soap operas of show business as new career while Snooky become IBC's newscaster while projecting a new image, more corporate - looking this time. As early as now, the new team is already infusing changes in the news department, Boots told Inquirer Entertainment on Friday. The shows now have more public service segments. They are now more responsive to the audience and more interactive. Also part of the new IBC news team is Liezl Castro, former news anchor for ABS-CBN, Robert Arevalo, a former carrier of ABS-CBN and Jun del Rosario, former reporter of Hoy Gising!, and also Larry Ng, a former anchor for ABS-CBN. Alfie Lorenzo, formerly a reporter for DZMM, is now a writer of Bitag, an investigative-public service program aired Saturday nights at 11:30 p.m,. Also part of the spruce-up is extending the airtime of Express Balita from 30 minutes to a full hour, Boots pointed out. This is just the first phase. Viewers should watch out for more, she said. Right now, it’s important that we first build a credible image for our news team. With Snooky’s help, we can solidify our platform. Since June 2011, Boots added, IBC 13’s international channel IBC Global has been available in Europe, Middle East, Canada, North Africa, Japan, Asia, Guam, Singapore, Hong Kong, Europe, Australia and the United States on Dish Network. For this project, the network tied up with Pilipinas Global Network, Ltd. Next on the drawing board, Boots said, is the strengthening of the network’s entertainment programming as well as from IBC Classics. IBC's FM radio station iDMZ 891 FM as the #1 dance music statiom. IBC-13 recently started producing Kapinoy shows for the female audience. It has come up with three such new shows like Cooltura and Good Take in non-prime time slots. The network has also consulted, Viva Entertainment, which is responsible for the primetime hours, on how to reprogram said grid with the Viva programs where the NBA and PBA games are shown the station. Boots denied rumors that IBC-13 is interested in getting senior vice president for Star Magic (ABS-CBN talent center) Johnny Manahan to help. But she hinted on talking with a director who is responsible for a number of box-office hits for ABS-CBN. 'Channel 13 turns third network as the Kapinoy network' October 9, 2012 Thus declared Boots Anson Roa, president and CEO of the state-run Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation for Channel 13, which is up for privatization this year, is now No.3 behind the giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA, according to the survey in AGB Nielsen-Media Research. The privatization of sequestered TV stations RPN 9 and IBC 13 was originally set by the Privatization and Management Office (PMO), who monitors the privatization program said the sale of IBC, while Channel 13 will now have to market the program as position the No.3 station in the country. We need to make the station more viable, Boots told Inquirer Entertainment in an interview at the IBC-13 office in Broadcast City last week. We want people to know that, pending privatization, we are beefing up our programming. Additionally, the network also relaunched a new advertising campaign and brand name Kapinoy, which emphasized the new IBC lineup as being more distinct and new than what was being aired by its competitors to increase our audience share and our ratings at the time. Admin. supervisor and production cheif Dalyn Panoso, the station manager in monitoring and checking income and expenses of the station and attend personnel complaints and other work related problems. Directs TV programs, produces and edits all audio/video materials like plugs, commercials, promos, station ID, feature and documentary stories, and do camera works We want people to know that will not be sold because privatization is good, we are beefing up our cultural and current events programming while the network battle despite the dominance of the two giant networks, according to the chairman Eric Canoy and vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz, appointed by President Noynoy Aquino. Boots is confident that privatization will not get in the way of the reprogramming they will not be sell. If the shows are good, Im sure the prospective buyer will take them into consideration, she said, couldn’t really put her stamp on the nation’s programming and even the non-prime hours were sold to blocktimers, like religious groups and telemarketing outfits. Everybody who started with Channel 13's became famous as newscasters, directors, writers and talents even begin to name all of them. At the IBC headquarters at Broadcast City in Diliman, Lito detailed the future of the network and what great things this new board has in the market. Also, IBC's FM radio stations iDMZ 891, which is now have the Asia's No.1 urban music and danze mix radio will made of an Asian market and mass market for dance music with the upscale target market of the 15 to 40 age bracket and most upscale audience from the A, B, C and D classes. For women As the two giant networks offers big-budgeted teleseryes, reality shows, noontime entertainment and other mass-oriented productions, Boots said IBC-13 was determined to improve prime time programming (This month will be very exciting), when it propping up its non-prime time hours with three new shows, while IBC become more aggressive with surging ahead in the ratings. Cooltura is an educational program for the Filipino culture in the Philippines from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao, according to Tessie Taylor, sales and marketing for programming, and is hosted by Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba every Monday to Friday at 10:30 a.m. Families ''' ''Good Take'', hosted by Chin-Chin Gutierrez earned for '''IBC 13 its 2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee for best adult educational program, features inspirational and success stories about ordinary people, said Taylor. The show will now airs on Tuesday nights at 12 midnight. Kids KapinoyLand, with characters are Mr. Kapinoy with Ms. TV, Radiogirl and Newspaperboy for kids along with puppets Pinoyflag, Baby Kapinoy, Ms. Lola Pinoy and RemoteBoy and children of the sequestered to play games, singing and dancing. Premieres from Mondays to Fridays at 4:30 p.m.. If, we now have programs geared toward the male and female audience, specifically mothers and fathers. In the daytime, it’s mostly families who watch television, Boots explained. At night, we address more boys, girls and kids audience by airing sports shows, we also gained more viewers. The goal for creating this show was to increase the commercial value of the government-owned IBC 13, which was up for sale as part of the Philippine Government's privatization efforts was eventually bought by Viva Productions, Inc., which does the TV and radio coverage for the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA). IBC 13 now supplements its monthly income with its earnings from Viva and other block timers, as well as with RPN 9's rental of the facilities, provided new programming of Viva, packaged it and promoted it. Currently on air is popularity tournaments the NBA and PBA for basketball league, phenomenal fairy-serye Winx Club, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, The Weakest Link, Born to be a Star, Crayon Shin Chan and Cyborg Kurochan, imported asianovelas like I Need Romance as well as new telenovelas like María Isabel and Mar de Amor, they have helped IBC 13 rise from its financial slump and mediocre ratings. According to Boots, Viva Entertainment, which has a programming contract with IBC-13, is responsible for the network's primetime hours from 5 p.m-12 midnight where the PBA games are shown. Viva Communications, Inc. Boots said she recently consulted Viva chairman and CEO Vic Del Rosario on how to reprogram said hours, which supplies 50 hours of sports and other programming per week to IBC bought a huge amount of airtime in primetime for a good price from reading the papers. Right now, what you see on primetime are basically the PBA games and the Viva programs that you also see on IBC viewers on a more mass-based level with shows. There’s because those programs already have a target market, captive market, Asian market and now have a mass market to concentrate on the A, B and C markets. She said the network felt it needed to tweak the interest in the Asian market not only the A, B and C markets, but also of viewers on a more mass-based level with shows. I can’t divulge right now what the programming thrust will be. Viewers should watch out for this, said Boots.